<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>self-governed, acceptance, and confidence by caffieneoct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055233">self-governed, acceptance, and confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffieneoct/pseuds/caffieneoct'>caffieneoct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Self-Acceptance, autonomy, i love mammon leave him alone, kinda a self insert, mc alos learns magic, mc is a rebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffieneoct/pseuds/caffieneoct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn, a seemingly average, ambitious human, gets summoned into the Devildom, where she is to be apart of the exchange program created by Lord Diavolo, the prince and future king of the Devildom. During her stay, she is to attend RAD for a year under the supervision of the 7 aviators/brothers of the Devildom. You'd think if you were to suddenly live in literal Hell you'd have to behave, right? As a known troublemaker, Robyn not only makes this difficult for the brothers and Diavolo, but for herself as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome to the devildom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! welcome to the story! here is a quick disclaimer before you get started:</p><p>all of my notes about the chapters will be at the end. </p><p>if I have any important updates, I will post them to the story. </p><p>shall we date? obey me! is an otome game. all characters and original plotline belongs to the creators and developers of the game. </p><p>what is mine: </p><p>original characters <br/>original plots that will be integrated into the game's <br/>art unless stated otherwise <br/>i am so excited to be writing and sharing this with you all! for the summer, I am challenging myself to manage three stories at the same time, so watch out for those. especially if you're into haikyuu and lupin iii! </p><p>enough talk. lets get to it. </p><p>thank you!</p><p>enjoy the story!</p><p>-woobin </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Robyn… Psst… Hey!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Robyn… You have to help me... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        I've been locked up by a demon. I need your help. Get me out of here!</em>
</p><p>     <em><strong>   I'm begging you. Please help me.</strong></em></p><p>        Her body felt a sudden, violent sensation that snapped her out of her dream state she could not recall falling in. It took a few moments for her large eyes to adjust before coming to her senses. Brown eyes now slowly scanned the new, unfamiliar setting around her. The girl, with her eyes weighted by fatigue, noticed how she was seated in a comfortable chair with both of her arms resting on the armrests. Nothing about this felt right. She began to question her surroundings while her eyes continued to slowly adjust, not being able to make out the figures in front of you. It annoyed her to no end. </p><p>        The girl came to the conclusion that the room she was randomly seated in resembled one of a prestigious courtroom. It was dark and ominous, with only candles and lanterns illuminating the room. Outside of the grand window, which was decorated with banners of different animals, was the moon and stars. The figures became less of blurred, dark images, and more like men. They all stared expectantly towards her, which made her uneasy. One man, in particular, clad in bright red, sat in the chief judge's seat with a smile. He was the first to speak. </p><p>        “Welcome to the Devildom, Robyn,” he greeted with his arms crossed. His smile soon faltered by the disturbed look on the girl's face, her eyes still low. “Oh… Pardon me. I'm sure you are shocked judging by the look on your face.” </p><p>        Robyn leaned slightly forward, blinking not once by twice. He was handsome, too handsome, for this to be a dream. Or maybe it was, and Robyn was just hoping that she could meet someone as dashing as he was. The most defining feature was his light-golden irises which illuminated the room, nearly brighter than the lights. His skin was tan with layered reddish-brown hair resting on his head. He was much larger than Robyn, exquisitely built that is. His-- God, he was sexy. </p><p>        The poor girl blinked hard. She was getting sidetracked from this bizarre situation. </p><p>        The man chuckled-- Oh, God his chuckle was hearty-- while watching her with close eyes. His smile returned. </p><p>        “That is completely understandable! You've only arrived mere minutes ago. It will take a while for humans to adjust to life in the Devildom after all.” </p><p>        <em>Why is he talking like he isn't</em>--- Robyn cut her own thought off while narrowing her eyes even more. <em>The hell is a Devildom? </em></p><p>        “Is.. this some kind of dream?” she finally asked, glancing to the side almost incredulously. SHe nearly diagnosed herself with insanity when the man simply laughed at her response. Yup, she lost her mind. </p><p>        “Ha! That is a very human thing to say!” he humored. “This is fascinating. You are surely the person we might be looking for.” </p><p>        “What exactly do you mean by that?” Robyn gained more of her senses now, now becoming more alert than before. </p><p>        However, the man in red only put his hand up, shaking his head. Robyn waited patiently;y for his next words, hoping it'd bring some clarity to what was going on. </p><p>        “Allow me to introduce myself,” he began. His raised hand was now placed on his hard chest as he slightly bowed his head forward, closing his eyes with a smile. “My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all know of me. And son, someday, I will be crowned the future King of the Devildom.” </p><p>        Diavolo then gestured to the courtroom they were in, allowing Robyn to further look around. </p><p>        “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, however, we address it as RAD. We are currently sitting inside the assembly hall, a place where we, the officers of the student council, hold important meetings, and make decisions. And I am the president.” </p><p>        Robyn attempted to soak in every bit of information that was being distributed, mainly becoming distracted by the absurdity of it all, and definitely not how attractive Diavolo was. Her brows furrowed together as she frowned. </p><p>        “Why am I here?” </p><p>        “I will explain everything to you.” </p><p>        “<em>Bweh!</em>”</p><p>        An inhumane noise escaped her lips as Robyn jolted in her seat, immediately turning to the new voice. One of the other men, which she had forgotten was in the room, was next right next to Diavolo. His build was a bit smaller than his and he was dressed in much darker clothing. It seemed to be the same uniform but in off black. His eyes were strangely dark with a red gradient hue, and his dark hair was parted to the right. He was also very handsome and stunning but in a more prestigious way. He jolted at the sudden, strange sound that erupted from Robyn's mouth, but quickly humored the idea of scaring her with a smirk. Robyn felt her heartbeat quicken dangerously. </p><p>        “Robyn, this is Lucifer,” Diavolo introduced the man. “He is a demon and the Aviator of Pride, as well as the vice president of the student council.” His smile then became warm, filled with endearment. “He is also my right-hand man, but not just in the title. He is my dearest friend!” </p><p>        If she looked harder, she could have seen a faint blush on Lucifer's cheeks that quickly vanished. He looked nearly bashful at his kind words and looked away with a sigh. </p><p>        “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo,” he stated. </p><p>        <em>Lucifer…Devildom…Demons. Lucifer, Devildom, Demons. Luciferdevildomdemonsluciferdevildomdemons-- DEMONS?</em> Robyn's mind began to spiral control and her feelings could be outwardly seen through her body language. She was sweating profusely as she held her head low, the tips of her fingers lightly holding her temple. Even her eyes turned into spirals. It was quite a sight to see, a human slowly beginning to lose her mind in front of a bunch of demons. One of the men giggled behind his hand as he watched her brown skin become pale. </p><p>        “Er… shall I continue?” Lucifer asked warily. “She looks.. ill.” </p><p>        Diavolo shrugged and nudged him on. Lucifer cleared his throat before continuing. </p><p>        “Well…I offer you the warmest welcome, on behalf of the entire student body council, Robyn.” Lucifer offered a small smile in hopes to ease her nerves, which did not do much. He watched the human aggressively rub her face in exasperation with a heavy sigh. “Our human is not adjusting well…” </p><p>       <em>What should I do? </em>Robyn questioned. <em>Should I run?</em> <em>Nah, what if they really are demons? They'd catch me and probably fucking DEVOUR me. Well, I wouldn't mind if that Diavolo guy-- NO, NO. DEMONS, THEY'RE DEMONS! I GOTTA GO-- Or, this really is all just a dream! Or a joke! HA! A fucking JOKE! </em></p><p>        The demons grew more and more worrisome as Robyn now maniacally laughed to herself quietly. </p><p>        “Oh, dear… She's losing it.” </p><p>        Robyn eventually managed to calm down before making the decision on making a run for it when a large hand gently rubbed her back, soothing her. She took a deep breath and let everything marinate at once. Nothing still sat right, but maybe she'd have to accept that this was all too real. Her eyes snapped open again when something stood out to her and she looked up, cocking an inquisitive brow. </p><p>        “On behalf of the students?” she articulated suspiciously. Lucifer began to relax once he had seen that Robyn regained her composure. The demon behind her continued to slightly soothe her in hopes she remains in this state. </p><p>        “Diavolo believes that the demons of the Devildom should strengthen our relationship with the Human and Celestial Realms. This exchange program is our first step to initiating this goal.”  </p><p>        Robyn cocked her head to the side as her large brown eyes stared curiously at Lucifer before realizing what he meant. </p><p>        <em>Celestial Realm? He must mean… Heaven? </em></p><p>        “We've sent two demons up to the Human World and the Celestial Realm. There are two angels and one other human here in RAD. Judging by the rapidly changing expressions on your face--- Robyn blushed--- you are finally understanding what is happening. You have been chosen as our participant from the Human World. You are our new exchange student.” </p><p>        "You are to stay for a year here at RAD with special tasks to complete. After your year is over, you are required to write a reflection essay on your time here in the Devildom." </p><p>        "A paper!?" Robyn exclaimed. "Tasks? What kind of tasks!?" </p><p>        An amused smirk placed itself on Lucifer's lips. He enjoyed the little bit of personality that leaked from the shocked human, it was quite entertaining. </p><p>        "Take it easy. It's not like we're asking for a thesis," he joked, earning a glare from the girl. He chuckled at this. "Oh, don't glare at me like that. Don't think I'd abandon you during your stay. My brother Mammon will be the one to look after you, after all." </p><p>        "Eh? Brother?"</p><p>        "Yes. He is my brother. He's... well..." A disturbed look suddenly appeared on Lucifer's features as he thought of his brother. "You'll soon see for yourself." </p><p>        Lucifer then lifted a small, rectangular object from the table and leaned forward. In his gloved hand was a small device that resembled a smartphone, similar to the one that was now dead in Robyn's pocket. Robyn cautiously received the item from his hand, lightly brushing against his slender fingers. She closely examined the device, confirming that it was some variation of a smartphone.</p><p>        "Please take this. This is called a D.D.D. Very similar to the phones in the Human World," Lucifer briefly explained. "As long as you are here, it is yours to keep." </p><p>      <em>  It's like an iPhone... but more advanced,</em> Robyn observed as she tapped the screen. It lit up, showing a red background and the time. She didn't bother how closely the men were watching her as she now looked at the phone with childlike wonder.</p><p>        <em>This human sure is something else</em>, Lucifer thought to himself. "Go ahead. Try calling Mammon with it." </p><p>        "If I can even figure out how," Robyn mumbled to herself before unlocking the D.D.D. Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult to navigate through as she quickly found the contact list. She clicked on Mammon's name without hesitation. The dial tone rang in her ear as she waited for someone to pick up. </p><p>        "Yooo." </p><p>        Robyn didn't know how to reply. The voice sounded much more relaxed than Diavolo and Lucifer's, without a care in the world. Not wanting the demon to wait too long, she replied. </p><p>        "Yooo." </p><p>      <em>  Hehhehe... I'm funny. </em></p><p>        The other voice on the line didn't seem to think so. </p><p>        "Are ya foolin' around? Who are ya?" Though there wasn't any malice or aggressiveness in his tone, he did sound perplexed, which was understandable. </p><p>        "I'm a human." A sweat bead rolled down Robyn's cheek as a surprised exclamation came from the other end. Why didn't she just say her name? </p><p>        "Whaaaa? A human?" Mammon asked incredulously. "Geez, I was gettin' all nervous and such thinkin' Lucifer was on my case. Ya should've said somethin' sooner!" There was a slight rustle in the background before he grunted. He must've been getting comfortable, Robyn thought. "So, whatddya want with THE Mammon?" </p><p>        Robyn rolled her eyes at his response, crossing her legs and folding her arms. There was a sudden sass in her body language as she clicked her tongue. What nerve. </p><p>        "I was told that you're gonna be in charge of me from now on," she stated matter-of-factly. Her gaze turned to the unknown hand on her shoulder. "I don't think either of us has a choice." </p><p>        "No way!" Mammon retorted. "There's nothin' in it for me. What does that even mean, 'in charge of ya?'" It took a while for Mammon to put two and two together letting out another yell, causing Robyn to retract from the phone. "AAAH! OH! You must be the other exchange student!"</p><p>        "Ding ding ding."  </p><p>        Mammon then yawned. </p><p>        "Well, g'luck with that. See ya," he said with a dismissive tone. "I ain't that interested." </p><p>        "What!? Did you not hear what I said?" Robyn yelled into the phone. "Neither of us has a choice. What are you, a numbskull?" </p><p>        "Haa!? Whoddya think ya talkin' to, human!?" Mammon retorted back. "I know ya ain't talkin' to THE Great Mammon like that! Ya must be outta ya mind!" </p><p>        <em>I AM out of my mind, thank you very much!</em></p><p>         With a sigh, Robyn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Listen, Lucifer called for you." </p><p>        Mammon scoffed. "Whatever. Don't think I'd suddenly listen to ya if ya use that name. Ya ain't scarin' no one." </p><p>        Lucifer was now leaning closer to Robyn, a deep frown etched into his features. </p><p>        "You have 10 seconds, Mammon. 9...8.." His voice became dangerously low, which caused an immediate reaction from his demon brother. </p><p>        "YESSIR!" Robyn stifled a giggle behind her hand before the call ended. Lucifer leaned back and smiled, enjoying the sight of Robyn being humored by their antics. </p><p>        "Sounds like the two of you had a nice chat."</p><p>        "Seems real reliable," Robyn stated sarcastically. </p><p>        "Oh?"</p><p>        "Well, you'd surely be anxious if you were suddenly placed in an unfamiliar world with unfamiliar faces," Diavolo sympathized. "Especially someone so foreign being in charge of taking care of you. But, rest assured... Mammon won't be the only one. Lucifer, why don't you introduce Robyn to your brothers?"</p><p>        <em>Oh, God. There's more of them. </em></p><p>        Lucifer seemed to regret the idea as he looked at his companion dreadfully. "Sadly, you are right."</p><p>        There was a sudden laugh behind Robyn, causing her to hum inquisitively before glancing at the hand that was once soothing her, which was now joyously patting her shoulder. The laughter was light and summery, and more in a higher pitch than the other two men. </p><p>        "Ha, come on now, Luci! You should be honored to introduce me to this human! I'm your sweet and absolutely charming little brother!" the demon chimed, beaming delightfully. </p><p>        Lucifer rubbed the sides of his temple with a sigh as an ongoing headache occurred. </p><p>        "The one next to you is Asmodeus. He's is the fifth eldest." </p><p>        Robyn leaned back in her seat and tilted her head far back enough to meet eyes with Asmodeus. His gaze met hers as he looked down with an eager grin, his light caramel-pinkish hair falling along the sides of his face. Stunning reddish-yellow eyes bore into her brown ones. </p><p>        "Ciao!" he greeted before looking back up to glare at his older brother. "And how DARE you ignore me like that! Addressing me as 'this one.' I'm the Avatar of Lust for Devil's sake. Rude!" </p><p>        Another sigh beckoned Robyn to lift her head back up. Another demon shook his head in distaste. </p><p>        "Please," he started. "At least he didn't completely ignore you. Imagine how I feel." His emerald eyes held something similar to disappointment and tiredness. </p><p>        "This is Satan, the fourth eldest ad the Avatar of Wrath. He may seem cool and collected, but looks can be deceiving." </p><p>        The blonde demon known as Satan mocked a laugh before bowing his head in greeting. </p><p>        "So <em>I'm</em> that one? Anyways, it's nice to meet you." </p><p>        Robyn began to gradually loosen up as the moments went by, allowing herself to become familiar with the people around her. She had almost seemed to have forgotten that she was surrounded by a bunch of demons if it weren't for the outlandish names. However, she noticed a pattern: the names were not at random, they were real names of biblical figures in demonology. Satan and Lucifer were a dead giveaway, it being affirmative that these two are extremely well known in Christianity on Earth. Though, it confused Robyn on why the two of them were separate entities rather than one. Was demonology or the beliefs on Earth wrong? Were these just names distributed to them like how common names were given to humans or were they the real deal? </p><p>        "...Avatar of Lust?" Robyn tilted her head back to meet eyes with the demon Asmodeus once more, who looked back at her with equal curiosity. He smiled and nodded, gently giving her shoulders a squeeze. </p><p>        "Yup! Pretty much describes everything I'm about!" Asmodeus laughed. He leaned in a bit closer, becoming dangerously close to Robyn, who's eyes widened at the sudden closeness. His tone snapped to being low and heavy, yet it kept the flirtatious undertone. "<em>Including my power</em>." </p><p>        Asmodeus, in a heartbeat, returned to his happy-go-lucky state, his tone reverting to being light and joyful. </p><p>        "Why don't we demonstrate? Robyn, please look into my eyes." </p><p>        "Wh-What?" Robyn's brows arched together as she stared at the Avatar of Lust in disbelief, his mouth tightly shut into a firm frown. </p><p>        "Come on, I won't hurt you, promise," Asmodeus reassured. "Don't be shy..." </p><p>        The brown-skinned human debated between refusing or giving in. She couldn't help, however, to be curious as to what power he mentioned on having, and wished to see what he could do. Perhaps it could finally confirm her suspicions on the reality around her. Sighing, without removing her current expression, she looked back into his gradient eyes, which stared back at her in enjoyment. </p><p>        "Yes! That's it!" he exclaimed in vivacity. "Now stay sti--" </p><p>        Stupefaction suddenly replaced vivacity. The sudden expression change on the demon's face caused Robyn to blink in confusion. Nothing was happening, was that why he was so shocked?</p><p>        Asmodeus was duped. His hands ghosted over Robyn's shoulders now as he let go of her. He stopped breathing for a second before regaining his breath to voice his astonishment. </p><p>        "Wait a minute," he mumbled. "Something isn't right... <em>You're different</em>." </p><p>       <em> Different...? </em></p><p>        Satan's laugh cut through the uncomfortable shock between the two. "You should be careful, Robyn. His gaze is nothing to be careless about. With his gaze, he can lure and manipulate anyone he pleases. Once caught under his control, he will devour you." </p><p>        "Eek...!" </p><p>        Asmodeus glared at his brother with a childish pout. "Hey, don't go around saying that...!" </p><p>        He then sighed in disappointment, leaning on the chair rather than Robyn for support. "It doesn't even seem to work anyways. I can't help but wonder why.." </p><p>        Lucifer, who became tired of standing idly for so long, let out a sigh himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose once again as the everlasting headache grew worse. </p><p>        "Are we done?" he interrupted. He gestured over to his other brother lazily. "The grumpy looking one is Beelzebub, the sixth eldest. " </p><p>        Robyn turned to her other side and spotted Beelzebub, who had messy, nearly spiky, orange hair and purple gradient eyes with a splash of pink. She was suddenly lost for words as she took in his appearance. He was the tallest by far, and probably the most shredded. </p><p>       <em> Oh God, he's a big boy... Holy shit..</em></p><p>        "Lucifer, I'm hungry," his voice rumbled, enough to send vibrations in Robyn's chest. She begged herself at this point to not get distracted, but by God, it was getting rather difficult. </p><p>        Lucifer glared back at his younger brother. "That's too bad. Now behave." </p><p>        An odd sound erupted in the room. It was not to be mistakenly Beelzebub's stomach growling. He held his stomach with a frown. </p><p>        "I'm Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.." </p><p>        Robyn almost felt bad for the demon, sympathizing with his hunger. She nodded in greeting with a nervous chuckle. "Nice to meet you." </p><p>        Lucifer turned his attention back to the human girl with a small smile now, nodding in acknowledgment. </p><p>        "And so, there are seven brothers in total, and I am the eldest," he informed, almost proudly. "Mammon is the second oldest. He should be arriving soon. My other brothers, unfortunately, are not with us at the moment. But we will get to them eventually. All in good time." </p><p>        Lucifer let his words trail off as he averted his gaze to the side uncomfortably as if there was something going on more than he was letting on. Robyn chose to ignore it for now. </p><p>        "The brothers will be lending their strength to you during your time here in the Devildom," Diavolo finally chided in. "In order to guarantee your safety, you will be living with them in the House of Lamentation." </p><p>        Robyn then shook her head and hands. At this point, her brows were sure to be stuck in their creased position. </p><p>        "Whoa, whoa whoa," she started. "Keep me safe? Safe from what? I mean, I now know that I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of demons but I'd like some clarity." </p><p>        Lucifer was almost impressed by the sudden confidence and assertiveness in her tone. He smirked lightly and nodded in acknowledgment once more. </p><p>        "And clarity I'd be happy to give you. There are demons that oppose Diavolo just as much as there are the ones that agree. It would be our responsibility if something were to happen to you if some vulgar demons were to get to you. I refuse to betray Lord Diavolo's expectations. Therefore, with every power invested in me, I will do everything I can to make sure you survive." </p><p>        "Survive..." Robyn let the weighted word fall from her lips quietly as she processed her circumstances. <em>That's right. This is basically Hell. I could die. </em></p><p>         Her fists balled up on her lap as she tried to even her breath. This was an unfortunate and dangerous situation that she was dragged into, she believed, especially without her consent. But who was she to disagree, even now? The damage was already done, and judging by these demons, she had no other choice. It was too late. They have made up their minds that it was her that the wanted and she was already in deep. She had no other choice to not only survive for a year but to rely on demons. Robyn looked back up at Lucifer, a sudden determination in her eyes appeared that was certainly not there before. Lucifer hummed in amusement to himself as he studied the hidden flames n her irises. </p><p>        "So I'm allowed to rely on you then, given if I ever need the help?" she asked. </p><p>        "Even though you will be living with us in the House of Lamentation, you can reach us at any given time," Lucifer replied. "All of our numbers are already added in your D.D.D. Don't forget to add all of us in the messaging app. "</p><p>        "Here, I'll even send you a message!" Diavolo stated with excitement as he eagerly began typing onto his own D.D.D. Robyn subconsciously smiled at his enthusiasm, which was probably odd for the future king. </p><p>        Satan grinned. "Well, aren't you lucky, Robyn? You'll get to be friends with the future King of the Devildom." </p><p>        While Diavolo busied himself with his device, rapid footsteps could be heard from outside the assembly hall. Robyn turned back into her set towards the entrance, where the door was violently ripped opened by an unfamiliar presence. It was another male, with skin just a shade lighter than hers, with snow-white hair touseled on top of his head. He wore the same uniform as the rest of them, but the jacket was open and his shirt was wrinkled. Lucifer lightly groaned at his appearance in disapproval. </p><p>        "It seems like the idiot has just arrived," he announced. The guy in the doorway glared fiercely at the human girl as he bared his teeth, ever so sharper than her own. </p><p>        "HEEEY!" he shouted, pointing harshly at Robyn. "You must got SOME NERVE to be summoning the Great MAMMON! What the hell is your problem!?" </p><p>        Robyn returned the glare but bit her tongue. It was still too early to start an argument with a higher-up demon who had the ability to devour her whole. Mammon continued to yell at her as she stared incredulously, clearly offended. </p><p>        "I'm only gonna say this once, stupid human, so listen up! Gimme all ya money and anything of value! If not, I'll eat ya right up. I'm gonna work my way down, startin' from the head--" </p><p>        "Mammon, I will punch you if you don't shut up!" Lucifer growled. However, the damage was already done. With one harsh blow, Mammon let out a painful yell. Seeing the annoying demon getting punched sent joy to Robyn. She mentally cackled but remained annoyed on the outside. </p><p>        "GAAH! Could ya at least give me a chance to shut up before punchin' me!?" </p><p>        "You must be the Avatar of Greed," Robyn cleverly observed, scanning him with judgemental eyes. "How <em>obvious.."</em> </p><p>        "You seem to be catching on rather quickly," Satan noticed with a smile. "Yes, this is the Avatar of Greed. He governs all and oversees it. Whenever he takes to someone, they find themselves drowning in wealth. However, if he gets tired and breaks it off, everything vanishes. Completely." </p><p>        "And what's also crucial is that he's a masochist," Asmodeus chimed in with a giggle.</p><p>        "I don't think that was useful...nor important.."</p><p>        Mammon glared at all of his brothers with a soft blush. "Stop feedin' the humans with all these lies! I didn't deserve that punch nor am I a masochist! Rubbish!" </p><p>        "Listen, Mammon. You are going to be in charge of this human for the entirety of the exchange program," Lucifer instructed. "I expect you to fulfill your duty." </p><p>        "What!? Why me!?" Mammon asked incredulously. "Why doesn't Asmodeus do it? He's obviously eager to do it!"</p><p>        "Nahh.. Too lazy." </p><p>        "Just give up, Mammon," Satan sighed out of exhaustion. "As the human said, you have no choice."  He then playfully smirked as he leaned forward onto his folded hands. "And you know you can't refuse a direct order from Lucifer," he teased. </p><p>        "But why me?" Mammon pressed further, jabbing his fingers into his chest for added dramatic effect. "Why not Beel?" </p><p>        "If we had Beel do it, we'd basically ordering him to eat the human. Don't be dumb." </p><p>        "You got me there," Beelzebub admitted. "I can't make any promises that I wouldn't." </p><p>        "Pah! You're useless, y'know that?" Mammon retorted. </p><p>        Robyn rubbed the sides of her face as she was forced to listen to all the bickering. She should've made a run for it when she had the chance. All of this yelling was tiring her out. A sudden, lethal aura engulfed Lucifer's person as he glowered at Mammon, causing him and Robyn to jump in fear.</p><p>        <em><strong>"Mammon..."</strong></em></p><p>        "EEK! Y-Yes?" </p><p>        "I sure hope you aren't refusing a direct order from me... <strong>correct?</strong>" </p><p>        Mammon's lip quivered as he attempted to stand his groin before finally giving in. He groaned loudly with a red blush spreading across his face. "I hate every last one of ya, I hope ya know that. FINE! I'll do it." </p><p>        Mammon then forcibly turned Robyn's seat, forcing her to face him. His face was dangerously close to hers as he glared hatefully. The human girl almost experienced whiplash from how fast he turned the chair around.</p><p>        "Hey!"</p><p>        "Listen up, dumb human!" Robyn shut her mouth. "As much as I hate doing this, I'm only doing this because Lucifer told me to. In return, you're gonna make sure not to be a pain in my ass and make this easy for the both of us, got it!?"</p><p>        Upon her unwavering, harsh gaze, Mammon leaned back, slightly taken aback from her apparent boldness. She even had the nerve to look him up and down, huffing out of her nose when she made her final decision. </p><p>        "Alright. Deal." </p><p>        "Good. That's what I like to hear!" Mammon nodded in approval. "As long as you do what I say, we won't run into any problems. Don't forget who's your boss." </p><p>        Robyn and Mammon engaged themselves into a heated staring contest, analyzing each other for any source of weakness or defiance, both asserting their dominance with just their eyes alone. </p><p>       <em> We'll see about that, Demon. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All I Aask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robyn continues to get a rundown a=of what the year ahead of her is going to be like in the Devildom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The Avatar of Pride separated his brother and the human from staring daggers into each other. He cleared his throat loud enough to regain the attention of Robyn, who slowly turned back to look at him expectantly. The two now engaged in their own conversation, returning to the proper discussion at hand. </p><p>        "Now then. That should sum everything up," Lucifer affirmed, hinting towards the end of the introductory meeting. "In conclusion, your time period here at RAD is for one year. You are to complete special tasks that will be given to you regularly at a time. When your time is over, you are to write an essay reflecting your time in the Devildom." </p><p>        "What are these tasks anyways?" Robyn softly groaned. The mere idea of it including the end of the year essay sent dread to her, which already made her exhausted. "You never really answered my question about them before." </p><p>        "Simple. To polish that little human soul of yours." </p><p>        Robyn perked up in her seat at this, easily alerted by the oddness of his description of the 'tasks.' Behind her, Asmodeus cooed at her, noting how she was something like "a reactive puppy." She ignored him of course, even though it bothered her. </p><p>        "Eh? What does that even mean?" she quipped. Lucifer only smirked at this, humoring her inquiries further. </p><p>        "Why, so you can resist other demons that are sure to be attracted to you." The eldest took his time to stride from behind the podium in which he previously stood. He leaned his back against the podium, comfortably crossing his arms to his chest, as well as crossing his ankles. Robyn took note of his uniform; the jacket was longer than the others, it reached his knees. "You see, demons are attracted to humans with nice souls. They're like.. nice, shiny jewels that they want to grab. They will do anything in their power to tempt you. However, other demons at RAD have tasks just like you."</p><p>        To put it this way; demons will give in to the temptation of that shiny jewel that you possess, and humans will give in to the demon's temptation. It's like a little game, you see? Who's going to last longer? Who wins and who loses." </p><p>        Robyn cautiously stared back at Lucifer and cocked a dark brow. "What happens if I 'win?" </p><p>        Lucifer could only chuckle at her sudden interest. He could sense that she was a bargainer at heart, which could be trouble in the future. "I will simply reward you for your successes. To make sure you are fully motivated." </p><p>        "We're talking big Grimm and valuable items," Asmodeus sang into Robyn's ear, who cringed slightly away from him. She had assumed that Grimm was demon cash, and it all sounded good to her. "And since you're a powerless human, in contrast to the other human here, we'll lend you our power!" </p><p>        "Lend me your power?" she questioned, glancing back at Lucifer for more clarity. He nodded with a smile. "So you're telling me I have to do some hard tasks that involved getting dirty a little in exchange for some demon cash." </p><p>        "That's one way to put it." </p><p>        Lucifer watched the gears turn in the human's head as she pondered the given information. He soon admitted to himself that there was a little bit of Mammon in her, and didn't know whether that pleased or scared him. The human pursed her lips together as she hummed before nodding in approval. </p><p>        "Alright, fine."</p><p>        "This all doesn't seem too hard, right? It should be easy as pie."  </p><p>        All of a sudden, Mammon stepped forward to Robyn yet again, frowning deeply with his hands resting on his hips. </p><p>        "Oi! Just to get this outta the way, don't blame me if anythin' goes south! It ain't gonna be my fault!" he yammered, earning a soft groan from Robyn. </p><p>        Beelzebub looked down at Lucifer with a frown of his own. "Lucifer, I'm hungry." </p><p>        "Too bad. Now behave yourself." </p><p>        <em>Just get him something to eat... </em></p><p>        Robyn groaned for the umpteenth time that day. She rubbed the sides of her face as she let her elbows rest on her lap. It was all too much to bear, yet she kind of already agreed to the current terms. She couldn't help but still be stressed about everything.</p><p>        "I'm already stressed," she sighed. </p><p>        'I envision a universe where humans, demons, and angels can coexist peacefully, able to accept one another," Diavolo suddenly proposed. He looked up thoughtfully with a soft smile of his own before looking back down with a steady gaze. His golden eyes bore into Robyn's brown eyes, urging her to listen to every word that fell from his lips. "Robyn. With you here, I ask of you that you become the foundation of my dream."</p><p>        <em>Well, if you put it that way... </em></p><p>Robyn could have easily retorted, objected, and then get eaten on the spot. But something about the urgency and determination for something that seemed so farfetched made Robyn have a sudden change of heart. Her mind was a wild one, always dreaming of different fantasies and ideals. She could almost sympathize with Diavolo. If this was truly a dream she could not wake herself up from, why not play a role in the future history of all three realms? </p><p>        "...Just one year," Robyn whispered, yet loud enough for the demons to hear. Diavolo softened his look. </p><p>        "Just one year. It's all I ask." </p><hr/><p>        The House of Lamentation looked like something that was pulled right out of an Edgar Allen Poe story. It was a large, dark mansion with dead trees surrounding it. Dark crows rested on these trees and cawed upon the demons and human arrival. The sky was close to pitch black, with only the large moon acting as its source of light. The fence that guarded the mansion was pointed sharp, as expected, and made out of the coldest metal. </p><p>       The brown-skinned human marveled at the scenery around her. It was not too shocking to find that there was no sunlight in the Devildom, but it was still astounding to be able to exist in a world described in a Halloween story. </p><p>        "Ugh!" </p><p>        Robyn deadpanned. Her marveling was unkindly interrupted by a certain white-haired demon. </p><p>        "I can't believe this! I hafta be the unlucky one!" Mammon threw his head back as they walked towards the entrance. groaning obnoxiously. "This is <em>insulting! </em>That rotten bastard must thing he can scare me into doing dirty work for him. Pah! Oi, listen. It's not like I can say no to Lucifer, alright!? I'm not scared of Luci. Not at <em>all!" </em></p><p>Robyn turned to Mammon with her mouth formed in a flat, straight line, eyes hooded with disinterest. She raised her brows. </p><p>        "Huh? I wasn't listening."</p><p>        "Y-You weren't listening on purpose, weren't you!?" </p><p>        After a few moments, the two were now standing inside of the House of Lamentation, which was less gloomy than the outside. In front of them were two large staircases that curved towards the middle, decorated with statues of two winged dragons facing each other. The wallpaper was a royal purple with old paintings placed neatly on its walls. It was breathtaking. </p><p>        "The House of Lamentation is one of the dorms of RAD," Mammon informed. "Well, it's home to only the student council. My brothers feel like they can throw any insult at me they want. Scum, waste... But I'm an officer of the student council. I'm one of the elites, just like them. On top of the pyramid of RAD. So, don't go around thinkin' I'm just a normal demon, 'cause I ain't. I'm a real big shot, got that?" </p><p>        "Oh yeah? What about Diavolo?"</p><p>        "Diavolo is an even bigger shot than all of us, so he lives in his own castle. Suited for the Prince of the Devildom." Mammon then gestured towards one of the staircases. "C'mon. Time to show you your room."</p><p>        As Robyn began to follow the demon up the stairs, something had caught her eye. She stopped mid-step and leaned in to have a closer look. On the bulletin board, there was a flyer with information regarding a part-time job position for a place called <em>Hell's Kitchen. </em>What a cliché name. </p><p>        "What's this?" Robyn asked, pointing to the flyer. Mammon turned his head back to see what she was looking at, only to roll his eyes and blow a raspberry. </p><p>        "Pshh. If you wanna work at some lame part-time job in the Devildom, do it on your own time. I don't got all day!"</p><p>        "Y'know, you sure are naggy and obnoxious," Robyn insulted as she pouted. "I'm sure your brothers tell you that enough."</p><p>        Mammon glared at the human girl. "Oh yeah? Get used to it. Listen up--"</p><p>        Robyn groaned. </p><p>        "What now!?"</p><p>        "Is this going to be another lecture on how to survive the Devildom?" Robyn humored him. "I've heard that speech at least five times already today. I get it: I listen to you, do my tasks, stay out of trouble." </p><p>        "...If you'd let me <em>finish</em>, I was actually going to offer my advice," Mammon rebutted. "I was gonna say if a demon were to come up to you and attack, don't even think. Just run, unless you wanna die." </p><p>        <em>As if that's not obvious enough! </em></p><p>Before Robyn could respond, another voice filled the air. </p><p>        "How about I vote for <em>YOU</em> to die, <em><strong>Mammon</strong></em>?"  </p><p>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will be drawing/designing the OCS that will be used for the story and make character sheets for them! i even designed the female uniform bwaha.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was so long jesus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>